


Don't Lose Any Sleep Tonight

by Pixeled



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: "Genesis, don't lose any sleep tonight. We'll meet again, should your destiny allow it." A fond smile fluttered to Sephiroth's lips.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Drabble I wrote on live journal a while back that I posted on ff.net

The way Genesis looked could only be described as petulant—like a kid who hasn't gotten his way. Surely Genesis got his way most of the time, what with his smooth, almost icy voice, and those dangerous crystalline eyes of his, both in stark contrast of his sensuous nature and soft red hair. But every once in a while, Sephiroth saw this side of Genesis.

"Hmm. Come now. What are we doing skulking about?"

Genesis's eyes slid onto Sephiroth's, giving his friend a half-hearted smile. He tossed his hair back and looked up at the stream of red lights that ran up the imposing height of the Shinra radio tower.

"Do you remember, my friend, when I told you that we would part one day?"

Sephiroth tilted his head, a soft look of concern flashing in his eyes briefly. To see Genesis looking so wistful was a rare occurrence indeed.

"I was just reminded of inevitability—that one day we will clash for real, all silly games put aside." Sephiroth could see the book in his friend's arms—a well-used and doted over tome. Loveless.

"They are only words, Genesis. Pretty words, but nothing more."

"Words are what drew us together," Genesis said, a small smile playing at his full lips. Sephiroth sighed, stepping closer to his friend, his lover. One gloved hand slipped the book from outstretched palms. He looked down at it for a brief moment, and then he leaned his face close to Genesis's.

"How many nights of sleep have you lost pouring over these riddles?" Sephiroth's voice was even but not without its flash of distaste. Genesis met those eyes and took the book back from Sephiroth.

"As far back as I can remember believing in fate, dear friend."

This seemed to make Sephiroth's eyes flash with something unreadable.

"I believe we are in control of our destinies as long as we are vigilant," Sephiroth said, his lips curving downward slightly. Genesis's eyes were full of amusement instantly.

"For all of our similarities," Genesis purred, fingers ghosting over Sephiroth's, "we are sometimes as different as ice and fire."

"You're upset because I'll be leaving for a while," Sephiroth stated coolly. Genesis looked startled for a moment before he quickly regained his composure.

"Genesis, don't lose any sleep tonight. We'll meet again, should your destiny allow it." A fond smile fluttered to Sephiroth's lips.


End file.
